


wrong fight, wrong target

by ayebydan



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Ghost Drifting, M/M, Pre-Canon, Protective Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:28:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29385585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayebydan/pseuds/ayebydan
Summary: Yancy protects Raleigh. Always has and always will. Seeing proof in the drift that he might not need to do so anymore does not compute in his enraged brain and he decides to take his ire out physically on the person responsible. Stacker.aka one day as they practice in Gipsy, Yancy sees Stacker bone his bb bro and is NOT happy.
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Raleigh Becket & Yancy Becket, Raleigh Becket/Stacker Pentecost
Kudos: 4





	wrong fight, wrong target

**Author's Note:**

> I had a week off and thought I would write so, of course, I couldn't write a damn thing. Then someone left a comment on an old PR fic of mine and I fell back in love with this fandom. It sparked so many ideas in me. This is just a short piece. It is half a scene really that came fully formed and I feel poking it will ruin it so I'm just going to run with it.

Yancy waits until he is pulled free from Gipsy and then marches straight up to command with the world raging in his years. He can hear Raleigh screaming at him but he knows his Jaeger and it only takes him a second to wind his brother and the techs that come into help up in enough wires to give him plenty of time. 

Plenty of time to get right up in Stacker’s alarmed face and then punch him in it squarely. 

“Ranger!”

“Becket!”

“ _Yancy?!_ ”

They filter from various points of the room but Stacker is on the floor now, Yancy on top of him without quite remembering getting there and it is satisfying to punctuate his following words with another round of blows. 

“Keep your perverted hands off my brother, Pentecost!”

“Yancy what? What are you talking about? Get off him man!” Tendo half-howls at him while dragging at his body but he’s no match for the Ranger and the weight of the suit he is still encased in. The one helping him shatter Stacker’s nose and a rib if Yancy has judged it right.

“Nah, I don’t think I wanna do that.”

“Mr Becket-”

“You don’t get to talk,” hisses an irate Yancy just as he is hauled bodily back to his feet, dimly registering the painted white metal from gloves belong to a suit similar to his own. Spinning on his heels causes a horrid screech to echo out around the room and Yancy’s chest is heaving when he comes to face the flushed face of his brother.

His _baby brother_.

The brother that Stacker fucking Pentecost has been- “Yancy?! What the hell are you doing?”

“What am _I_ doing?!”

Some people are starting at screens and print-outs and pieces of computer tech to offer something resembling privacy but the majority are gawking at the spectacle Yancy is freely providing them. Something like guilt swirls around the fire already thrumming through Yancy. The ghost of the drift pushes unwanted images to the forefront of his mind and he squirms in his suit. Raleigh’s chest is heaving. He has been freed from his from the waist up and usually, that would have his younger, shyer, brother folding in on himself slightly but not today. No, today he is standing tall and proud and looking ready to fight. Fight Yancy that is. Not Stacker. 

Shit. 

Maybe Yancy has screwed up.


End file.
